


Fortune and Voyeurism

by ManlyMan



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Canon - Comics & Cartoon Combination, Duh it's in the title, F/F, Femslash, Intimidation, Jinx/Raven breakup, Lime, Masturbation, Oneshot, Voyeurism, dem one-eyed chicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the H.I.V.E. catches wind of a new girl in town with the Titans, Jinx decides to go and have a gander at just what they're dealing with when they hear the name 'Ravager'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune and Voyeurism

To set the records straight, Richard had never been fond of Rose Wilson. He only admitted it to himself that this stemmed from his intense dislike for her father, but he did at least give her a chance, even if she happened to be a little too fierce for his tastes. Last time, she had almost killed the kid inside Plasmus when they'd finally had him subdued. Seeing her one, glaring eye focused on him with such murderous intent had scared Richard, and it was from then on that she was going to be watched very, very carefully, even by his standards. He was starting to regret offering to be her teacher.

“Ha!”

Even with his lightly armored suit, Richard, currently under the guise of Nightwing, felt the impact of Rose's boot as he parried the snap kick away. God, did that smart.

Twisting her body sharply, Rose replied by reversing it and making a punch with her left arm, which Richard sidestepped. “Gotta do better than that,” he quipped at her miss. 

She replied by giving the kendo stick in her other hand a wild swing and a grunt when it met Richard's staff, her anger readily apparent.

She gave a loud growl when she took the stick in two hands and began to make attacks that were all the more ferocious. Her strength, though superhuman, was still no match for his superior agility, though said superiority was not so by a very wide margin, him barely being able to dodge her blows. However, he made sure not to let it show, and kept up a facade of indifference, as though it was all a piece of cake. “You can't beat something you can't even touch!” he teased, stepping back to put some space between them. 

Rose hissed back, “Don't think you can avoid me forever, mockingbird!”

Charging forward, she made a series of two-handed swings that, were they to hit, would surely have resulted in broken bones. Finally, she made a desperate, vertical slash that Richard had to parry away with his staff. Upon impact, the kendo stick broke in twain, while Robin's metal rod bent, wrapping around the stump of the stick.

The two of them stared at each other, and then the mess they'd made of one another's weapons. “...I think that's enough for today,” advised Richard, “seeing as you're going to cost me a small fortune in training supplies.” 

They dropped their ruined tools, and Rose answered “That seems like a good idea. I need a shower, anyway,” pulling off her mask and letting her long, white hair fall over her shoulders and partly cover the eyepatch over her empty left socket. The duo left the room and headed their separate ways through the hallway, Richard going to the commons while Rose headed to her quarters.

When she got to her room, the young woman stared out the window, noting that the sun was beginning to set. Everything was cast in gold, the globe of fire not having lowered enough to paint it all orange and scarlet. Her armor, scales made of a promethium alloy, fell to the floor with a metallic rattle, the spandex and leather of the rest of her suit following soon after. Standing in her sports bra and panties, she leaned against the window sill for a minute or two, admiring the sunset before heading to her bathroom, grabbing a towel and turning the hot water on.

_

~f~v~

_

“Yo, Jay. Have a look at this.”

Mammoth scooted over on the couch to adjust his large frame and allow Jinx, the pink-haired witch, to sit next to him. He took a remote and pressed the power button on it, the huge screen in front of them flickering to life and displaying a new face. Her hair was white as a bone, her one visible eye was a steely, icy blue, and her face looked hard and sharp as perfectly chiseled marble. “Who's this little ray of sunshine?” asked Jinx, to which Mammoth replied, “New girl on the block. She goes by Ravager, and she joined up with Titans East, over in Steel City.”

“Then what's she doing all the way over here?”

“Heard she's gettin' some practice with Nightwing. From what I've seen, she's meaner than a tiger with PMS, and she's havin' bird-brain teach her a lesson or two 'bout self-control. Got some neat li'l powers too, extra strength 'n agility, a healin' factor, and a temper that makes a badger look like a chump. Pretty nasty with a sword, too,” informed the giant metahuman.

Jinx gave a low whistle. “Sounds like she ain't even _got_ a good side.”

Mammoth gave a nod. “Yeah. You wanna lay low for now? I know we got bills t'pay, but she looks like trouble with a capital 'T'.”

Giving it some thought and a stroke of her chin, Jinx said, “I dunno, probably. We can get by for now, just gotta wait until she's back home before we do something stupid and piss her off.”

Another nod from Mammoth, this one accompanied by a grunt, and he said “Mhmm. Sounds like a plan.”

Gizmo walked into the living room, carrying a white box of Chinese takeout. “Jeez, who's this loon?” he said in his high, gravelly voice.

“Someone who'll slice you up like cold sashimi if you cross her,” replied Jinx. “I think we'll keep to ourselves for now. I swear, she looks like she's got murder in her eye.”

Despite her sound advice, there was something in Jinx's mind that nagged at her, tugging at cords and greasing the cogs in her brain. She bit her lower lip, then on her tongue, before she got a certain glint in her eye. Mammoth caught it, and furrowed his brow. “You ain't thinkin' of what I think ya are, Jay?”

She didn't even get to answer before the big guy said “Nuh-uh, ain't no way you're gonna do this. Last time ya chased after some Titan tail, we almost had to take ya home in a pine box, and that was with Raven, who tries t'keep herself together. This one'll have us takin' ya home in _pieces_.”

Jinx waved him off. “Don't worry, I'm not trying to get in her pants. Just getting an idea of what she's like before we try anything. Follow 'em next time someone else is an idiot and see just how mean she is.”

Mammoth sighed in defeat, and Gizmo shook his head. “Just don't go dyin' on us, alright? Things wouldn't be the same without our bad luck charm around here,” he told her before plopping on the floor behind the couch to tinker with his inventions and munch on the sweet 'n sour chicken.

_

~f~v~

_

The next morning, Rose was up at dawn, just before the sun had risen over the ocean, standing on the roof of Titans Tower in her nightwear, a pale vermillion spaghetti strap top and dark gray sweatpants. She was following her morning routine, stretching her arms, legs, back, and the rest of her joints. Soon, she was practicing Tai Chi; she was instructed to do so by Richard, not to teach her a new fighting technique so much as to let her channel her inner fury out of her core and into her arms and legs. If she wasn't going to rid herself of it, she was going to learn how to utilize it, not let it control her.

The sheer hatred and contempt she held towards her father made that very difficult, but she would soon master it, of that she was certain. Turn it into a weapon, not a hindrance. Make use of that deep emotion, and bit by bit, it would lose its grip on her.

Behind her, Rose detected a new presence, and whipped around in a defensive stance. When she saw who it was, she lowered her fists and straightened her posture. “Sorry about that, Rae. I get a little jumpy when someone pops up behind me.”

The empath, in her indigo cape and black leotard, the hood down and resting on her shoulders, nodded. “I know,” she told Rose simply. She then sat cross-legged on the concrete roof, her hands folded together and her eyes shut. Her signature mantra was repeated softly, and she began to hover a couple of feet off the floor while Rose returned to her own practices.

An hour later, and the two Titans had left the rooftop and headed for the commons. Raven got down her ceramic teapot and a blend of white tea leaves, chamomile, and saffron, while Rose sat at the dining table. Richard was up as well, sitting at the table across from Rose, drinking a cup of black coffee and reading the newspaper. “Good morning. How'd the session go?”

Rose said calmly “Good enough. Almost punched Rae in the face on accident, though. Snuck up behind me.”

“Mm. Want some coffee?”

Giving a shake of her head, Rose answered “Nah. You know that I metabolize caffeine too quickly for it to do me any good.”

“Right.”

Rose turned in her chair when she heard the doors hiss and slide open. Standing in the doorway was a man, more robotic than not. “Mornin' everybody,” said Victor Stone, known as Cyborg, to which the others all gave their own short response. “What y'all want for breakfast? Omelets sound nice?”

There was a simultaneous grunt of approval. “Alright then. I'll get it started.”

As Cyborg got started, the doors parted again, revealing the orange skin and red hair of Starfire. “A most glorious day, my friends!” she exclaimed cheerfully before floating over to the table, sitting just a couple of seats away from Rose, who gave a solitary bark of a laugh before saying, “I'm not anyone's friend.”

Ever the optimistic one, Starfire retorted, “That can be remedied. I assure you, it is a most wonderful thing to have friends.” 

Rose told her, “Yeah, whatever. I didn't come here to make friends, but as long as you don't end up as my enemy, we'll be fine.”

Starfire gave a frown, but didn't push the subject further.

Breakfast was already over for everyone else by the time Changeling got up. He was still sluggish, and gave a long, high-volume yawn before taking a seat and slumping into the chair. “Sorry Gar,” Cyborg told him, “You gotta make somethin' yourself, I already got all the stuff put away.” 

Changeling groaned, “'Salright, I'll make... whatever.”

Five minutes of silence passed by the time he was awake enough to get his own meal started, the signal had gone off, alerting the Titans to criminal activity. Richard looked up, and announced, “It's a heist at the bank on Charleston. Doesn't look like anything big, but they're still pretty heavily armed. You guys want to go without me? I'll keep watch, Rose can take my place.”

There was a collective murmur of agreement, and Rose said “Just a second, I need to get my armor on.” Though it took far more than a second, Rose was still fully armed and armored in just a couple of minutes. 

“Alright everyone, into the T-Car,” Cyborg said, hopping into the driver's seat. Raven took the front passenger seat, while Rose took the left backseat. Changeling was stuck in the middle, while Starfire got the right. They sped off out of the garage, making their way posthaste to the scene.

_

~f~v~

_

Having disguised herself with a black hoodie and similarly dark jeans, Jinx stood across the street from the heist, her hair pulled back and her hood up, so as to keep herself from standing out. When the Titans arrived, she took note of Ravager, who was out of the car first, her katana drawn and at the ready. Through the glass doors of the bank the robbers could be seen, indeed heavily armed as the report had said. Cyborg, having stepped out a split second after Ravager, gave the scene a quick look before giving orders. “Looks like they weren't kiddin' 'bout the big guns. We go in there, use some evasive maneuvers, and disarm 'em first before anyone gets shot, then detain 'em. Got that?”

The group confirmed that they understood the plan, and then Cyborg shouted “Right! Titans, GO!” before throwing the doors open. Jinx moved over a bit to get a better view of Ravager, who took to the left.

After the initial surprise of the Titans bursting in, a couple of shots were fired from the assault rifles the robbers held. Rose dodged the bullets impeccably, as though she could predict exactly where they were going to shoot just before they did so. She gave a jump to the wall, kicked off of it and went into the air giving half a spin and slicing downward. At first, Jinx thought she'd cut the man in half, but only his weapon was harmed, having been cut into uselessness. Ravager followed through with a brutal kick to the man's chest, and then made another attack with her sword, this time carving into his body armor, which fell off of him in pieces. Another kick, this time a roundhouse, and the robber was spitting teeth as he dropped to the floor, out like a light. Jinx winced at the mix of blood and saliva that pooled around his head.

Raven had already taken out her chosen enemy, enveloping his gun with her black force and crushing it before wrapping the robber in it himself and slamming him to the ground. Cyborg, meanwhile, rushed towards his opponent, the bullets _ping_ ing off of his metallic body harmlessly as he snatched the rifle away, bent it in half, then gave a light jab to the would-be thief, stunning him long enough to whip out a pair of cuffs and put his hands behind his back.

Changeling made a leap in the direction of his own target, shifted seamlessly into a swarm of what looked like hornets about the size of a man's thumb who landed on the robber's shoulders, then transformed into a gorilla, his verdant hair rippling over the powerful muscles that laid underneath and constricted the man, making him drop his gun. Starfire's own had already surrendered, his rifle having been left a smoking mess on the floor after taking a single starbolt.

Left alone, the sixth robber saw that the entire thing was a bust, ditched his weapon and partners in crime, and ran for it. Ravager followed, growling “There is no escape!” as she busted out the door, sword in hand.

The runaway hadn't even gotten ten steps out of the building before he was being slashed at. Sparks flew as her blade struck the concrete when he ducked, leaving a visible gouge in the man-made stone. Ravager sheathed her katana before detaching it from her belt. This time, having secured the sword into the scabbard, she gave it a vicious swing and smacked the robber on the back, knocking him to the ground. She bent down, lifted him from the ground and put him into an arm bar that looked like it dislocated his shoulder before shoving him against a wall. Jinx stared and said to herself, “Christ, she's got issues.”

Having seen all she needed to of the new Titan in action, the metahuman girl left the place and headed home. Ravager had cast a look in Jinx's direction, having felt someone's eyes on her, though she saw nobody behind her, and so she returned her attention to the man about to be cuffed.

_

~f~v~

_

Walking through the front door of the hideout, Jinx flopped onto the couch, pulled down her hood, and took a deep breath. “Well, at least we know that the report isn't lying,” she sighed aloud.

Mammoth stepped behind her and cracked open his can of orange cream soda. “Told ya so.”

Turning on the screen again, the hex-slinger stared at the picture of the white-haired girl again, those gears whirring about in her skull once more, the telltale expression on her face. Mammoth had to just give her one look to know what was on her mind, and just snorted as he threw his free hand in the air. Gizmo only needed to see Mammoth's reaction to know what was happening, and murmured to Jinx “I swear, that kinda thinking's gonna get you killed.”

_

~f~v~

_

Richard stood in the commons with his arms crossed, but he didn't look unhappy. The other Titans stepped in, and Rose took off her mask to let her hair breathe. “Good job, everyone,” said Richard. “That went pretty well. Rose, you did a lot better than last time. Still a little rough on them, but you're improving.” Rose didn't answer, but nodded instead.

Letting his arms fall to his sides, the team leader said “Looks like things are calming down. Let's all have a rest, you deserve it.” He turned to Rose and made an offer. “Once you've gotten a bit of a break, do you want to spar for awhile? Keep the wheels oiled?”

She shrugged. “Maybe. I think I'll be on the roof for awhile first.” Richard conceded, and watched as she left the room.

Once she was atop the Tower, Rose stood and looked at the cityscape as the late morning hours passed her by. Her hands were behind her back, and a stiff breeze made her hair billow behind her.

Such inner turmoil plagued her as she thought about how the day had gone up to that point. Richard was right, she was a little too violent on the perps, but it wasn't as though they didn't deserve it. In her eyes, she had every right to cause them grievous bodily harm; they had _firearms_ , for God's sake! A single well-placed shot, and that would have been the end of one of the Titans.

She gave her head a shake. Restraint was something she still needed to familiarize herself with, and it would all be for nothing if she let her anger and justifications get in the way of her training. At that, she decided to work it out of her system a bit more, and went to her room to change out of her armor again. She was in a tight black tanktop and snug blue jeans. Stepping barefoot to her spot on the roof, Rose then initiated her Tai Chi routine again.

_

~f~v~

_

Binoculars rested on Jinx's chest as she sat on top of a building not far from Titans Tower. She leaned back and propped herself up on one arm as she lifted the binoculars to her eyes, and spied a figure standing on the 'T'-shaped building. Zooming in, Jinx was able to see a great deal of detail, and her jaw dropped. The sight that graced her vision was amazing. In the midday light, shadows were cast just perfectly over Rose's body, her clothes hugging her in all the right places, showing off the shape of her muscles without exposing them entirely. That girl, her brilliant hair fluttering in the wind, was sculpted like some kind of war goddess, and drop-dead gorgeous.

Now, there were many things that could have sprung to Jinx's mind about what she was seeing. She could have studied Rose's movements to get an idea of a strategy if they ever did end up fighting, or perhaps she could have considered just how vicious that she must have been before getting herself under control from Richard's training. None of these thoughts crossed her mind. There was one that did, though.

'She is _so fucking hot._ '

Jinx could feel her heart beating like a drum as her arousal began to stir. It made manifest through the rush of warmth that went between her legs, making her loins ache as she fantasized about straddling one of those beautiful thighs. The witch moved to rest on her knees, spreading her legs as her fingers crept towards her valley of what seemed like their own accord. Her fingertips stroked her womanhood through her pants, sending a tingling sensation through her as she continued to watch and marvel at the other girl.

It only took a couple of minutes before Jinx was blushing like mad, her once-pale face an even richer pink than her hair. Her moment of pleasure was interrupted, however, when she noticed that Rose had stopped her motions that flowed like water, and was standing perfectly still. Adjusting the binoculars a tad, Jinx saw why.

Eye contact was made.

Rose's one blue eye narrowed dangerously, while Jinx's pair widened fearfully. In one swift motion, the H.I.V.E. leader was on her feet and bolting for the fire escape of the building, while Rose too aimed to take a shortcut down the building, though hers involved a stop in her room just long enough to whip on a pair of socks and leisurely sneakers. Nobody had the time to ask her why she had decided to jump through the elevator shaft, not while she was running as fast as she could out the front door, nor did it seem like the best idea to try, especially with the look she had on her face.

~f~v~

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fucking shit _fuck shit!_ ”

Jinx didn't think that she had ever run so fast before in her entire life as she did when she attempted her escape. She didn't even bother trying to push people out of the way, it would do little more than slow her down, and lose precious seconds.

Hide. She had to hide. Where? There had to be somewhere.

But when she took one glance over her shoulder, she knew that it would be pointless. People were parting way for someone who had to be moving superhumanly fast, and eventually enough of them had moved for Jinx to see Rose charging down the sidewalk, her face contorted with rage. She wasn't shooting along the street as would someone like Kid Flash, but she certainly wasn't slow. She had to have broken fifteen, maybe even twenty miles per hour, which would have been enough to plow Jinx over and break an awful lot of bones. Even with the futility of it all riddling her thoughts, Jinx made a sharp turn into an alleyway. She could hear the rubber of the other girl's shoes shrieking in protest as she skidded to a halt. Jinx liked to imagine that the heels were smoking as she made the corner.

Only a few steps later, and she felt the powerful hands of her pursuer grab her by the shoulder. She was spun around and pinned to the brick wall behind her, the taller, stronger, and most of all meaner girl glaring at her with a ferocity that Jinx couldn't have imagined in anyone but a very, very pissed off Raven or Starfire. “Who are you, and just what the _Hell_ do you think you're doing? Stalking me?” demanded the one who, at that moment, was most thoroughly qualified for the title 'Ravager'.

“Buh-buh-buh, hub-hobba, wah-wah,” stammered Jinx.

Her piercing stare not fading one bit, Rose took her hands off of Jinx and said “Let's try this again. _Who are you,_ and _what were you doing_?” poking her in the chest. 

Jinx was barely able to compose herself enough to not gibber, but still sputtered out “I... er, I heard... heard that there was, ah... a new girl... in town. Yeah, a new girl in town. A Titan.”

Rose put her hands on her hips. “You heard right. I won't be here for too long, though. Just a couple more months. What's it to you?”

Her hands twitching slightly, Jinx replied, “Just... wanted to see if it was true or not.”

Rose sighed through her nose. “Well. Now you know. Don't let me catch you again, _capici_?”

Just as she'd started to turn away, Rose heard behind her, “SorryforspyingonyouIthinkyou'rehotsorry'kaythanksfornotkillingmebye.” By the time that she even computed what she'd heard, Jinx had already leaned forward, planted a kiss on Rose's lips, and made a break for it. 

She was too stunned to bother giving chase, and let the other girl go, before walking back to the Tower. “She's a strange one,” muttered the Titan as she headed out of the alley.

_

~f~v~

_

Jinx couldn't have been more thankful that Rose had decided not to follow her as she walked into the hideout again, hustling past the others. “How'd it go?” 

The words had barely left Gizmo's lips when Jinx replied “I don't wanna talk about it, I'll be in my room.” He and Mammoth just looked at each other confusedly before getting back to either working on their toys or getting something to eat.

Once she was in her room and her door was shut, Jinx flopped onto her bed, face first, and groaned. “Fuuuuuuck,” she grumbled, her voice muffled by the thick pillows.

What did she get herself into? She swore that Ravager girl would be more likely to kill her than kiss her back. A curse was uttered, and she rolled over. That libido would be the death of her, she just knew it.

But... she just couldn't stop thinking about it. That toned body, that stunning head of hair, and that terrifying eye. She laid there and let her mind wander, imagining the two of them tangled in the sheets and each other. It was almost unbearable, and it was then that she made the decision to take a cold shower.

_

~f~v~

_

Rose was no stranger to sapphic love. She and Cassie, back in Steel City, had shared beds, showers, and time in the pool together, and she would be the first to admit that she enjoyed it. There was no shame in it, in her opinion, and to Hell with all of them, hand in hand, who didn't share that mindset. They could go and rot, for all she cared. The thought that it was another girl who kissed her didn't bother her in the slightest.  
What did, however, was that the one who did the kissing had been spying on her. She supposed that, ultimately, it was of little matter, once she stepped into the Tower.

“What is it that was responsible for the excessively dramatic dash out of the Tower?” inquired Starfire.

“I caught some girl spying on me while I was trying to relax upstairs. Would you guys know anything about that? Pale as a ghost, pink hair and eyes-”

Hearing that description, Raven spat out the small mouthful of tea she had, spraying it all over the kitchen counter. Everyone stared. She frowned at them all and said defensively “What? I just choked a bit, the tea went down the wrong pipe.”

Turning his attention back to Rose, Changeling said “Sounds like Jinx to me. I swear, if it's a girl, she'll try to get in bed with it. Even managed to lay with Rav-”

There was a small crash as the case of video games toppled over. Changeling looked at Raven and huffed. “Alright, alright.” 

Turning back to Rose, he continued. “But yeah, Jinx is, like, Casanova with boobs, and a heck of a thief on top of that. Better watch it next time she shows up, alright?”

Rose put her hands in her pockets and said “I can take care of myself, don't worry.” She then left the room silently, heading to her own room.

She laid on her bed, putting her hands behind her head, and stared blankly at the ceiling. “Casanova with boobs, huh?” she wondered aloud. The smallest of grins came to her face. “We'll have to see about that.”

_

~f~v~

_

It was incredibly amusing, thought Rose, that she would already have an admirer in Jump City after just a couple of weeks. Normally, she felt that she was the sort to greet everyone and everything with antipathy, and got it in return. There were a few exceptions, but most of them were back home. The thought of having a girl to toy with almost made her giggle as she made her way to the roof the morning after, having made sure to dress provocatively. With nary an article of clothing but an orange bikini top and black, form-fitting jeans, she stepped out of the elevator to see Raven already there, meditating. There was a sense of foreboding that Rose picked up from the empath, though she said nothing as she went to her own area of the roof to begin her routine.

She contemplated whether or not Jinx would be bag-of-hammers dumb and actually try to show up again. In all honesty, it was what she wanted; the fun of her day depended on it. She really hoped that Jinx was going to be a sexually frustrated idiot.

Apparently, that mote of amusement had been picked up by Raven, who touched her feet to the concrete. “You were already warned about her,” she monotoned.

“Don't worry, I've got a plan,” scoffed Rose. “She's the one who's a sucker for me, remember?”

Raven sighed. “Yeah. That's what I thought too.”

Giving a short laugh, Rose made a retort. “You're just sore over losing her.”

Stopping in her tracks, Raven had to try very hard not to say something deeply offensive in return. There was a wave of anger that rolled off of her, and she left without another word.

_

~f~v~

_

' _This is retarded as retarded gets,_ ' thought Jinx. ' _And yet, here I am, doing it anyway. What's wrong with me?_ '

Regardless of what her common sense told her, the metahuman witch kept watching Rose from afar, although at least this time she made sure that she had a bit of an advantage in being able to take off and cover more ground, hopefully enough to find a place to hide. Her binoculars were against her eyes again, staring, _again_ , at Rose's statuesque form. The whole situation, the danger of it, the excitement, it all made her insides go aflutter. She could see Rose's firm breasts, barely contained by her bikini top, her shapely rump, and every last twisting muscle. The movements themselves almost came across as intentionally sensual, and it gave Jinx the sensation that she was getting a lap dance from hundreds of feet away.

From her high perch, Rose made a glance towards the building that she'd first spotted Jinx on, and grew a bit frustrated when she saw nobody there. Where was she? Rose could tell that a girl like her would take a threat as a challenge, a dare, and would somehow find a way to get what she wanted.

Finally, from the corner of her eye, Rose caught sight of the smallest of glints down below, and looked in its direction. She looked directly at it, and broke into a wicked grin before darting into the Tower. Jinx, having seen Rose's start, made what she could of her ultimately small advantage and ran as fast as she could.

Not even having bothered to put shoes on, speeding across the pavement barefooted, Rose made her way through the few people who were awake at six in the morning, making headway faster than Jinx could hope to ever accomplish. Only two minutes into the run, Rose already had her sights on the slim girl's mad dash for safety, and had to refrain from laughing as she caught up.

 _Dammit!_ Jinx didn't even have to look to know that Rose was right behind her, and closing the gap. She had yet to reach the alley from last time, and yet, she was still caught. This time, Rose had her by the arm, and marched them both out of sight. Once more held against the brick wall, Jinx looked into Rose's eye, and felt her guts squirm when she saw the cruel amusement that her captor was getting. As Rose leaned in closer, she couldn't help but think that something was going to be bitten off. Her nose? An ear? Her-

“Mmph!”

Rose's lips locked around Jinx's, making all her internal voices clam right up. One of Rose's hands went behind the witch's head cradling it and entangling themselves in those coral locks, while the other hand rested on her shoulder. Their tongues darted in and out of one another's mouths, slithering around and swapping spit.

Twenty seconds later, Rose finally broke the kiss, and looked Jinx right in the eye. Jinx, on the other hand, was beginning to feel woozy and weak in the knees; she'd just gone from thinking death was imminent to a rush of passion. Wordlessly, she leaned her head back and groaned when she felt Rose pull down her choker and suck on the soft, tender skin of her neck. She knew it would leave a dark bruise, but she didn't give a damn at that point. Life had become perfect when she felt Rose's hand leave her shoulder and then go up her shirt, and in response she put both her arms around Rose's waist, each palm taking a handful of Rose's tight butt.

“So, little heart stealer, if you don't have a place to go, I know about a spot on the beach that's out of sight. How does that sound?” asked Rose, to which Jinx could only say, “Hunnnnnnh...”

Rose's smile widened, and she then made to escort Jinx to her aforementioned spot.

Suffice it to say, there was much... _fun_ to be had that morning.

_

~f~v~

_

Relaxing in each other's arms as they reclined in a tidepool, the both of them stark naked and enjoying the warm, salty water, they basked in their mingling auras and the early morning's sun. Jinx took a deep breath and released it in a whining sigh as she felt Rose's fingers trail over the lines of her stomach and down to just above her quivering nethers. She turned her head and kissed Rose's shoulder before taking one of the white-haired girl's breasts in her hand and massaging it. Rose laughed softly. “Even in all the afterglow, we're still just a couple bags of randiness. I'm under the impression that Raven really missed out, didn't she?”

Jinx made a hoarse whisper. “You don't even know how much of my stuff she broke. I swear she owes me at least three grand in vases alone.”

There was a pause, and then the two ladies burst into howling laughter, but their crowing was soon brought to a halt as they began to explore each other again. Fingers, tongues, and rattling breaths abound, they spent almost an entire hour engaging in such beautiful, unbelievably hot lovemaking, digits sinking into holes while orgasms were ripped out of them.

After the delicious ordeal, Rose got to her feet and offered her hand to Jinx, who gratefully accepted it. Resting her back against the barnacle-laden rock, Jinx asked Rose a question. “So, if you're not going to be sticking around too long, I take it you aren't interested in much more that a quick fuck, huh?”

Rose shook her head. “Not really. If you ever catch me while I'm still here though, be sure to give me a yell. I'll answer.”

The girls climbed the rocks to get their clothes, and as they dressed, they could do little more than cast glances, grins, and giggles before they were covered as much as their wardrobe would let them be. Jinx kissed her index and middle fingertips and pressed them playfully to Rose's forehead, while Rose merely gave a wink in return. “From Jump, with love,” snarked Jinx, who took a few steps backward, and called out “Send letters!”

Rose cackled and yelled in return. “I'll go one better and send a nude or two!” 

Feeling immensely satisfied, she walked back in the Tower, smiling craftily as she got some stares. “What? I felt like taking a dip,” she said, and it was then that they all mutually and silently decided that it was, like many other things, a matter with Rose that was best left unpressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand I am _terribly_ unsatisfied by that ending, but i had to do it somehow. It's too... jarring, I suppose?
> 
> Bah, whatever. We get a sort-of-crack pairing out of the deal, so all's well that ends well.
> 
> ...Even if this doesn't.


End file.
